loneliness
by Sweetpariii
Summary: nothing much to say.. just move inside to know more...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello friends.. hows u all..**_

_**Missed u all.. was absent from here from quite a long time.. but now i m back hopefully... hehe.. **_

_**This time.. i'm here to full fill someone's wish.. who is very close to my heart..**_

_**Lo mam aa gayi aapki story.. ab padhke shock lage to .. i'M not responsible for that.. okay**_..

_**Okay for now no bak bak.. straightly move to to story...**_

_**Have a good shocking ride... haha..**_

Life is too uncertain.. no one can ever guess what will happen next.. nor one can say... what will going to be happen in very next second... no matters, how many of the peoples says that.. he knows what the future will be.. and what was there in everyones destiny.. **but can they guarantees it... can they.. ?**

No they can't.. and can never ever they can gives guarantee to u that that will surely took place in ur life.. accept **"the almighty God" **no one knows about that...

**Some says ,"life plays a role of teacher.. but the difference is that.. our academic teacher.., first teaches us leason also prepare us for exam.. and after that he or she takes our exam.. but, life as a teacher.. do's just reverse of this... it takes our exam first then later teaches us a lesson..** yeah .. it true...

Because.. when our small move or a slightest mistake changes our whole life upside down.. we don't know.. and when the result comes in the front of us.., then we remind and realises that.. what mistake we made and where we missed... but then what..? nothing ... just nothing.. its too late till then.. we can't go back nor modify what all happened and can't rectifies our mistake.. no we can't.. but yeah a guilt always makes its own place in our hearts.. which nag us all the time and brush up our memory time to time... and realises us about our mistakes.. and faults... and also increases our burder of guilt over us.. Inspite of all this.. we had to move on... as life is a journey which we have to complete it however ... without turning back...

When we think all is going well and according to our planning.. but in the next fraction of seconds.. all goes just exactly opposite and all our planning turned out to be worthless..

**A man sitting on a bench.. inside the children park.. thinking all this.. and also trying to findout and apprehend all the aspects of life.. with a touch of moisture in his pair of eyes..**

**Everyone says** ," whatever took place in our life, or taking place, or will be going to place.. is happened ,or happens, or will be happen .. was only for good cause.." Is it so..? Then why? he took away my only left relation.. **(nearly shouting)** why..? What was the good cause behind his this decision...? which i didnt get to know till now... ?

"Everyone says me to be strong.. u are strong... u couldn't breakdown like this.. everyone needs u.. but.. what about me..? I lost my only shoulder to soak my tears.. the only person who could understand me.. even more better than me myself... they can never understand from which pain .. which loneliness i m going through...

No one can understand.. what i feel when i enters in our home.. no.. now its not our home. Now it is only his house.. yes.. house ..! because home is made by the peoples resides in it.. but.. in house no one lives.. it is just a building made with bricks and cement.. the ever lively place now turned to haunted place.. that emptiness of house now tooks all my peace.. my sleep.. away.. with the very next tiny voice.. a new hope araises in my heart that.. he is back.. but.. no... then i came to realise that.. no he will never come back now.. the harsh face of reality... some drops are welled up in his eyes..

His process of thought disturbed with a soft voice .. enveloping life experience.. and love in it.. he looked up.. found a aged man.. but well maintain.. not only with dress code.. but also physically too...

"Beta kya mai idhar baith sakta hu.."**asked politely..**

**Man instantly shifts himself and replied.. , " **arey aap baithiye na.. "

The aged man sat on beach with a sweet smile.. which passes a thank you silently.. man too smiled a bit.. then turned towards the kids who are playing there.. but mentally he was again drifts into his life's web in which he was trapped badly...

**Old man was observing the silence and the body language of the man.. to which his life experience helps a lot.. and he came to know that something is troubling the very man.. he said..**

"Zindagi bhi kitni ajeeb cheez hai na..."

the simple sentence helps the man to snapped out of his trance..

But the man heard the last few words only.. and couldn't make out anything.. so said confusingly..

"ji.. apne kuch kaha abhi"

The aged man turned towards him with a smile... then straighten his head and starts watching kids again.. with..

"Haan.. beta.. mai bus keh raha tha ki.. ye zindagi bhi kitni ajeeb cheez hai na.. "

**The man got confused that why the old man started this kinda topic.. so looking him confusingly**..

And here the old man felt a constant gaze over him.. so continue in a simple manner..

"aur nahi to kya.. beta.. jab hume lagta hai ki hum khush h.. aur humare pass sab kuch hai.. humari life smooth chal rahi hai.. tabhi agle hi pal.. kuch aisa ho jata hai jisse humari zindagi puri tarah se badal jati hai..** (the man turned his head towards the man in jerk.. that how did he came to know that what he is thinking.. on the other side the man continues... after a small pause)**

aur hum insaan bhi koi kam ajeeb chiz nahi hote.. jab bhagwaan hume kuch deta hai to hum bohut kushi se accept karte lete hai.. ye nahi puchte ki unse hume hi kyu choose kiya.. iss gift ke liye.. par.. **(deep tone)** jab wahi bagwaan humse kuch le leta hai.. ya ye kaho humse usi hi di hui chiz wapis le leta hai.. tub hum.. ye nahi souchte ki isske piche bhi koi reason hoga.. ya humari bhalai hogi.. **(smile teasingly)** bus.. usse kosne lagte hai.. ki ussne aisa humare sath hi kyu kiyaa..? wo humare sath aisa kaise kar sakta hai... **(meaningful tone) **hum tab ye nahi souchte.. ki kya pata.. jab hume uss chiz ki sabse yada zarurat thi par hume uss zarurat ka ehsaas nahi tha.. tab ussne hume wo chiz hume di.. aur ab jab ussne wahi chiz humse wapis li hai h to iska matlab... ki ab hume uss chiz ki zarurat nahi hai.. par hum uss chiz ke aadi ho chuke hote hai.. to iss liye hum uss chiz se door nahi hona chahte.. aur usse apni zarurat samjh lete hai.. balki wo zarurat nahi humari adat hoti hai..."

The man now lost in his own world.. where he is thinking out about the old man's words.. in meantime he stood up from the bench and moves a head.. without biding him.. just moving with small steps in confusion.. as he is fighting inside that ... is it so..? That he got addicted to him.. when in next second he says.. no he is not.. he is the need of his..

Whereas , the old man's eyes follows him till he vanished..

His eyes having a ting of pain in them.. as he knows from what exactly that particular man is going through..

Just then a pair of small hands cuddles his stomach tightly.. he shifted his gaze down.. and found a little boy there.. with a sweet smile..

"Thank youuuu daduuu.." **kid said sweetly..**

The old man bend down and took that innocent soul inside his arms..

"Humare..sonu ko hume thank you bolne ki koi zarurat nahi hai.. okay"

The kid just hugged his grandfather tightly.. but something was there which the grandfather wanted to know.. he first made his grandson to face him.. then asked...

"Beta par apne hume to bataya hi nahi.. ki wo uncle koun the aur aap unhe kaise jante ho.." in polite way..

"Dadu wo na.. ye na mere dost hai na akash ... usske ke dost hai.. ye na aksar usse milne school aate the.. in ke saath na ek aur uncle aate the..**(innocently added in confusion tone)** par na phir pata nahi kyu achanak se un uncle ne aana band kar diya.. aur ye wale uncle bhi phir bohut kaam aate the..** iin sad tone**.. pata hai.. pehle na ye uncle bohut masti karte the.. aur wo wale uncle bhi.. hum log bohut khelte the.. aur dono uncle hume khoob sare gifts bhi dete the.. par ab ye uncle kuch bolte hi nahi hai.. maine akash se pucha to unse bataya ki uncle ke bohut acche dost na kahi chale gaye hai.. aur ye uncle un uncle ko bohut yaad karte hai... **(looking at his grandfather..)** phir maine soucha .. kyu na mai aapse kahu ki aap aap unhe samjao.. **(innocently) **kyunki jab meri bhi apne friend se ladai hoti hai.. yeah wo ghar chala jata hai.. tab aap hi to mujhe samjhate ho na.. **(with questioning gaze)** dadu maine thik kiya na.."

The old man was lost in his grandson's face.. making himself sures that is he really a kid..? yes he is..

But sometimes small words of kids were have more deepened meanings than then the old once had..

**He nodded with a smile.. having a teary shade in it.. **"ji beta apne bohut aaccha kiyaaa... humara sonu to bohut bada ho gaya..**" the kid chukkle with this and hugged his grandfather with.. **" daduu.. "

the old man laughed lightly on his grandson's antics.. few seconds later the kid lift his head up.. and asked his grandfather.. with hope..

"Dadu.. uncle ke dost unhe wapis mil jayenge na.."

To which his grandfather left with lack of words.. not even a single combination of alphabets would managed to give an answer of such a simple question..

He looked at his grandson's face.. who is waiting for his answer eagerly.. but positively.. whay he could managed was just a simple nod..

That simple nod of his grandfather bought a colgate smile on his face.. having a satisfaction in it.. that now his uncle's friend **(means the second man ) **will surely be back..

Then, the old man lift his grandson up in his arms.. and moves towards his home .. as now its dusk.. and sun starting diasppear in the dark sky..

**So guys.. here's the man is daya sir and his buddy whom he lost was abhijeet sir.. who was now no more..**

**Chalo guys take care..**

**Lve u and miss u all.**

**.**

**Thank u so very much . .**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends .. thanks for liking the story.. some of u droppef a review of update soon.. to them just want to say that.. guys it was an os only.. nether i m going to continue it.. and nor i have any single thought how to continue.. so sorry for that..

Now , thanks to all individually..

Naina malik.. : hi.. arey ye kya..what happen dear..? ㈷2why are u so shocked.. are u left shock with my sudden and unexpected arrival.. or with the story's line.. if that then sorry it was just a wild thought.. which i penned it down..

Thank you dear for the shocking review...㈴1

Kkkloveu.. : kya...?㈷2㈷8 rix are u okay na.. ? do u have any fever.. i m sure there is something fishy there.. u reviewed... and that too u used so very words.. which effected my digestion system... and if i suffered with digestion problem na.. then for that u will be solely responsible..;-)

And reson apko kya.. infact me too unaware about the reason .. a wild thought dropped in my mind .. so just to preserve it wrote two three line.. and on same day .. madam demanded .. no no infact she ordered me to wrote ... so just completed it and postef to on the very next day.. hehe..

Okay it s enough for now.. chalo last thing to ask.. hows ur exams are going..? Mast na..

I know...

Hahs chal final wala byee..

And

Thank you once again for ur precious review it always meand alot from a writer that u are.. love u..

A.S. Anjaana..: hello.. hows u..? Fit nd fine i guess.. emotionall.. hmm.. tissue to nahi zarurat pade na.. ki padhe.. haha... arey dear it ended yaar.. cant continue.. so sorry for that.. ek challenge kam tha jo isse bhi continue karne ka bol rahe ho.. hehe..

Thank you dear.. for ur feedback..

Rukmani..: hello ji.. hows u.. ? And whats going on..? Not only u dear infact me toi do's the same.. and then i also used to nag my babaji.. that why u did so and so... hehe..aww.. whom u lost.. surely h/she will be close to ur heart... may h/she soul rest in peace.. so then byee dear.. c ya.. luv u too

Thanku once again..

Bhumi.. : hello... i guess u are new here.. welcome dear.. and thank u so much for ur review..

Rai..: hi rai.. thank you dear for ur feedback..

Khushi .. : hi dear.. hows u..? And hows ur health.. i heard a while ago that u are unwell.. what happened to u..? Please reply.. and baate haha.. why not.. jitni bate karne hai likh loo.. will soon chat a long on review section okay.. chalo for now byee nahi to mai yahi start ho jaounge.. haha..

Thank you so much.. god bless u too dear...

Kashaf.. : hi.. dear.. yeah its a good lesson .. and too learned so just sharef with u all.. thank u dear..

Kritika di.. : hello shello di.. hows u..? Mast na.. aww u guessed wrong.. koi nahi chalta hai.. di... aise bade bade desho me aisi choti choti mistakes hoti rahti hai..

Howd the dailogue.. nice na.. just made by me now.. hehe..

Thank u di.. for ur review..

DA95.. : u are duo angel na.. m a right.. okay shocking.. hmm i know..㈴1.. so sorry dear it was an os.. and its complete.. so cant continuoue.. soorry for that.. and thank u dear for review.. be happy..

Guest..: hi.. tragic na i know.. aww u cried.. lo here are some tissues for u.. and a teddy too.. punishment.. nahiiii... arey dear.. chalo okay will try to give u light hearted os.. okay now happy.. chalo then byee dear... thank you so much..

Chuhiyaa... : hi my chuhiyaaa.. hows u..? Hmm.. i know u are great.. aww u missed me.. love too my chuhiyaaa.. arey nahi yar maan nahi tha bus.. and jiju.. no yaar not yet .. all this has a lot time.. hehe u too do's the same na.. thank you soo much my chuhiyaaa... love u..

Priyaa... : hi.. thank you for liking it.. haa haa it okay hota hai hota hai.. hehe.. thank you dear..

Me.. : hi bandariyaa... hows u.. and thanks for the ss.. kuch yada hi tareef nahi ho gayi.. ab humara digestion system imbalance ho gaya na.. to u will be responsible for this.. hehen. Chalo byee dear.. tc.. thank you so much.. love u..

Ashi.. : hi sweety .. hows u.. ? Me too missed u soo much.. aww u cried .. sorry dear.. here's a cute lil teady for u.. thank you so very much dear..

Pihu.. : hello mishti.. hows u dear.. misseddd u soooo much..but now u are back.. yipppeee... thank you so very much dear.. love u...

Thank you all for liking the story and giving this story a beautiful response..

Love u aallll.. and thank you all..

byee tc..

Thank youu..

be happy..

Stay blessed..

Ur's parii..


End file.
